1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vibration-absorbing device for a blower motor, which is used to absorb vibration and noise generated by the blower motor.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical vehicle air conditioning system includes an air intake unit for introducing and transmitting external air, a compressor for compressing refrigerant, a condenser for condensing refrigerant, an expansion valve for decompressing the liquid refrigerant, and a heat exchanger for performing heat exchange with the external air through variation of the phase of the refrigerant.
In the vehicle air conditioning system, the air intake unit transfers the air, which is introduced through the air inlet of a casing, to the heat exchanger by rotating a blower fan in response to the operation of a blower motor. However, vibration and noise occur due to the operation of the blower motor. In order to solve this problem, the air intake unit may be provided with an O-ring for absorbing vibration therein.
However, conventionally, the O-ring mitigates the vertical vibration but not the forward, backward or lateral vibration of the blower motor.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.